


fallin' deeper

by schwanenkoenigin



Series: fallin' for you [6]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, get yo shit together lauren, that's all I have to say about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwanenkoenigin/pseuds/schwanenkoenigin
Summary: Yeah, she does love Camila (as inlovelove her, as in she'sin lovewith her), she's finally admitted that to herself, but– saying it out loud,toCamila, is a whole different deal, and it's– honestly? It's scary as shit./Lauren finds it hard to gather up the courage to say thewords. (Out loud. To Camila.)/Camren college AU.





	fallin' deeper

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i've been kinda out of it these past few days which means i couldn't proofread shit. sorry about that. on top of everything i broke down in front of like five therapists today. fun times. :) (i feel ridiculous and pathetic and just awful in general ayy)
> 
> buuut anyway... i'm celebrating lots of hits and kudos on my other fics so here goes nothing. enjoy

So–

 

Dinah, Ally and Normani have been bugging her to do this, really. So, if it doesn't work, if Camila freaks out and breaks up with her, it's totally, one hundred percent their fault. Definitely. Because they told her it's time, and they told her to 'just get it over with' because 'Camila would never break up with her ass'. (Dinah's words.)

 

Lauren's still not sure. Like, yeah, she does love Camila (as in _love_ love her, as in she's _in love_ with her), she's finally admitted that to herself, but– saying it out loud, _to_ Camila, is a whole different deal, and it's– honestly? It's scary as shit.

 

So she's still busy making a list in her head. Mentally scribbles down the pros and cons. Except– she doesn't really come up with any cons. The only thing is– she's nervous, but that's probably kind of, well, normal and shouldn't be counted as an actual con, now, should it? Lauren groans. This is not as easy as she thought it would be. Nope. This is anything but easy, and she– ugh.

 

"You okay?" comes Camila's voice from the bathroom, and– of course Camila would hear her and immediately think something's wrong.

 

And there is.

 

Well, there's nothing _wrong_ , not _really_ , but something's, like, _up_ , and Lauren can't exactly tell her right now because then Camila would ask and– she can't explain. She wants to actually say the words to her. Soon. Because she's over thinking right now and she really shouldn't be. She should just– just say it. _I 'm in love with you_. Just say it. But–

 

"Lauren?" Camila is in front of her now, and Lauren thinks that, yeah, this is great. Amazing. Because now she can't, like, look away. Otherwise Camila would become suspicious and she'd worry and Lauren does not want Camila to worry.

 

So Lauren, still sitting on the bed, looks up, and is met with Camila's face and– God, why is she so beautiful? There–

 

"Lauren, are you okay?" tries the younger girl again, and Lauren wants to answer but– but what– what is she going to say?

 

"I–" Yeah, stuttering will do. Awesome, Lauren.

 

Camila sits down in front of her and takes Lauren's hands, softly strokes them with her thumbs.

 

"I– God, Camz. You're beautiful," says Lauren finally. And, okay, it's not really what she actually did want to say, but it's definitely not a lie, so it'll do for now. For now.

 

Camila blushes. "Thanks, Lo."

 

"You really don't need to thank me for stating the truth," replies Lauren, and mentally slaps herself because, wow, that's cheesy as hell and– and Lauren Jauregui doesn't say cheesy things like this but then again– then again, Camila Cabello does _things_ to her, incredible things, and– yeah, yeah.

 

"You're such a dork," says Camila with a quiet laugh, and Lauren– God, Lauren is so fucking in love with this girl. Her face, her smile– it's so bright, and she's so beautiful. And, _yeah_ , Lauren really, _really_ loves her.

 

"I–  how do I deserve you?" asks Lauren suddenly because, yeah, that's what's on her mind right now. She really, absolutely doesn't know how she deserves someone as perfect as Camila, and she– she never wants to lose her. But– but she has to tell her she loves her and she's still so nervous because– does Camila love her, too? Like, actually _love_ her? Is Camila _in love_ with her? Is she– is Lauren going to take the risk and say it? Or is she–

 

"You're the best person I've ever met, I should ask you the same, honestly." Camila laughs again, and this time, it's filled with genuine wonder, as if she really– does Camila really think she doesn't deserve her? How does she not know she's– she's– perfect? So _perfect_? Lauren can't believe Camila asks herself the same questions she does. It's– yet again, Lauren is amazed, when really, she shouldn't be, because they always think the same. That's why–

 

That's why they're perfect for each other, and perfect _together_.

 

Yeah, they're perfect, and Camila is perfect, and Lauren starts crying because, wow, does she love this girl.

 

Camila looks like she's really shocked for a second, but she's quick to put her arms around Lauren in a comforting manner, and Lauren hugs her back, and holds on tightly.

 

"I didn't want to make you cry," says Camila, obviously worried about her girlfriend.

 

"You didn't– I–" Sobs interrupt Lauren's words. "I– I just can't believe that you're– that this is real. I'm so fucking happy with you, Camz, and I didn't– I'm still wondering how I got this lucky. How I deserve you. Because you're– you're this incredible person, and I– God, Camila." Lauren is nothing but earnest with Camila. She needs to tell her everything that's on her mind. And right now– right now she wants to tell her how happy she is with her. "I'm not– I'm not crying because anything happened, believe me." Lauren pulls back a little and tries looking at Camila through her tears. "I just– I'm so, so happy with you, Camila, and there's– there's something I have to tell you."

 

"Lauren, you're– you're scaring me right now. I– it doesn't sound like you're breaking up with me, though. Or are you? I– oh, my God, Lauren, what is it?" Camila is frowning now. And Lauren– she has to tell her. It's now or never. Camila is– if she doesn't tell her right now, Camila's going to assume the worst and– and Lauren can't let that happen.

 

Lauren brings her hands up to her eyes to try and dry her tears, but new ones keep falling, so when she realizes it's no use, she stops. Instead, she brings her right hand up to Camila's face and starts caressing the girl's cheek. Camila instantly leans into the touch, closes her eyes. "Please tell me," she pleads softly.

 

"I– I'm in love with you." Lauren can't say any more than this. She's tired of thinking about how Camila could possibly react, she's just– she had to say it. And it feels good. She feels like she's finally able to breathe again. It's finally out, she's said the words and Camila– she–

 

"I'm in love with you, too."

 

Lauren cries harder, and she– Camila hugs her, but she's crying, too.

 

Yet it couldn't be more perfect.

 

 _They_ couldn't be more perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> welp this probably sucks idk. i've been feeling like crap esp about my writing so there's that.
> 
> also just fyi: there's gonna be two or three more fics in this series after this. i got two written, and i have an idea for the third one but.. dunno. i do have a lot of other fics ready tho so do not worry lol
> 
> leave kudos if u liked this pls thank u


End file.
